Aiva Koopa
Aiva Opel Koopa is one of the Koopalings of 2015, living with Bowser because she can't return to her dimension. She is considered the 9th oldest of the Koopalings of 2015. Aiva relies on both her brawny and brainy skills, faster than most koopalings. She is very fast, intelligent, lacks stamina, and powerful. She is older than Roy Koopa, but younger than Alex Ember Koopa Appearance Aiva is very tall for her age. She has short and spiky hair that is a mixture of lime green and light blue. She wears lime green wristbands, her shell is light blue with lime green rings. She has lime green eyes. Her head is hot pink and her head looks similar to Larry's. She had 2 teeth in her mouth. She also to appear to have breasts. She wears blue nail polish. She has spikes on her tail. She is shorter than Lavora. Personality Aiva appears to have multiple personalities. Her main personality is being immature like Lemmy, she has a different voice during this personality. Another personality is brawns. She is very fast and powerful during this personality. The final personality is brains. She is very intelligent during this personality. She appears to have Abel as her boyfriend. She likes drinking Monster and Mountain Dew. Game appearances TBA Relationships Bowser Aiva is very loyal to Bowser and will kidnap Peach when he says to. She slacks sometimes when Bowser tells her to do chores. Bowser Jr. Aiva hates him due to that Bowser Jr. is spoiled. Larry Koopa Aiva likes to do pranks with Larry, but Larry has a crush on her. Morton Koopa Jr. Aiva thinks Morton is obese and annoying. Wendy O. Koopa Aiva HATES how annoying Wendy is. Iggy Koopa Aiva likes to do experiments with Iggy, but she claims that she saw Iggy pick his nose. Roy Koopa Aiva HATES him. She thinks Roy is too bulky and annoying. Aiva wonders why Roy wears sunglasses. Lemmy Koopa Aiva and Lemmy are friends. They both act immature and they like playing with each other. Ludwig von Koopa Aiva likes Ludwig's music, but he doesn't really like her. Abel Koopa She is Abel's best friend. They broke up in 2014. Harley B. Koopa Aiva doesn't like him for unknown reasons. Risen Koopa Aiva likes him, but Risen seems afraid of her. Noah Koopa Aiva likes Noah's backstory, but he doesn't like her immatureness. Lavora Koopa Dangerous rivals. They hate each other and Aiva says that Lavora shouldn't be the leader of the koopalings. Jackson Koopa Aiva HATES how arrogant Jackson is. They hate eath other. Kevin Koopa Aiva likes playing basketball with Kevin. Kevin seems to hang out with Aiva lately. Pyotr I. Koopa Aiva likes him. They usually like to prank Jackson and Tim. Tim J. Koopa Aiva doesn't like him and Tim is afraid of her. Pietro Koopa Aiva likes Pietro. The both like Doritos and they like playing with each other. Thomas Koopa Aiva tries to stay away from Thomas. Alex Ember Koopa Aiva and Alex are the best of friends. They have the power of electricity and they like playing with each other. Mario She usually pranks Mario in a battle by jumping off the ship, only to surprise him for her chance to attack him. Luigi Like Abel, Aiva likes how much a coward Luigi is. Peach Aiva hates Peach. Aiva says that Peach is annoying. Trivia *Aiva was originally going to be Risen's height and having a pink body, but it got scrapped. *In Aiva's dimension, her home town was Aiva's Island. *Aiva is an alternate counterpart of Abel Koopa. *Like Bowser, Aiva was possessed in her dimension, except got possessed by a cat (yeah, a blue female cat) *Aiva's hair is the closest resemblance to an actual Mohawk. Gallery Category:Koopa Troop Category:Koopalings Category:Mario Enemies Category:Females Category:Emerald's Characters